


Darcy's girl

by WarwomanWay



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:59:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2248323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarwomanWay/pseuds/WarwomanWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Darcy caught Steve in drag was an accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The first time Darcy caught Steve in drag was an accident, he thought she had gone shopping with Pepper not to return for several hours. He was anxious and it was a itch he just couldn't scratch, so there he stood in front of the floor length mirror in thigh high stockings, a pair of red pumps and a little black cocktail dress that hugged his body just so, when he heard the inaudible gasp come from behind him.

He snapped his head in his girlfriends direction, she was standing with a shocked look on her face and her hand over her mouth.  _He was so screwed._ He thought bitterly. "Darce?" His voice was barely a whisper so unsure of the current situation. 

"This is so wrong." She squealed not taking her eyes off of him. Steve took a sharp intake of breathe. Maybe he could convince her not to tell the others of his deviant behavior. "Just so wrong."

"I..I."

"Those shoes don't go with that dress." And she's dropping her bags and making a beeline to the closet, and Steve still hasn't relaxed until she pulls out a pair of black heels and thrusts them into his hands. "These will work better." And this time her eyes are roaming all over his body, and it hits him that it's the first time since he took her to bed that he feels completely exposed in front of her.

His face is bright red as Darcy leans against the wall, he can practically see the wheels turning in her head and a mischievous grin spread across her face. Its actually the complete opposite of how he thought she would react. He expected her to be disgusted or yell but this, her silently staring at him was a little more disconcerting.

"So how long has this been going on?" She asks breaking the silence and Steve is swallowing hard.

"Before the serum." 

Theres a spark of something that flashes in Darcy's eyes. She is stepping forward placing her hands on his solid arms. "Hey I'm not going to judge you." And she speaking in low tones like talking to a frightened animal. "Judgment free zone."

Steve relaxes more as she's tracing circles on his muscles with her fingers. There was never a doubt that she had a magic touch. He actually really enjoys her careful touch. 

"But." Darcy spoke her husky voice against his skin. "I just want to tell you just how hot you are." 

He didn't mean to let the groan escape his mouth it just happened. It just spurs Darcy on as walks around him to were they are facing each other. With one hand she is tugging Steve down for a hot dirty kiss. Her free hand was traveling up his dress. A smirk formed when she touched lacy and she arched her eyebrow in a questioningly manner, something she probably learned from Natasha. 

"I like the feel of lacey panties." Steve blushed then moaned as Darcy pushed the material aside her fingers brushed against his balls. 

"So pretty." Darcy whispered bow attacking his neck with her lips. "My pretty girl." She looked up to gauge his reaction but his eyes were closed and he was panting but the look of pure ecstasy was enough to get her answer. 

Her fingers circled his rapidly harding cock. "Let's see just how far I can push you."  And she started working him.

"Darce!" He cried out, so close. She pulled her hand away and pushed him until they both toppled on to the bed.

It took no time for her to loose her clothes, but she wanted to leave Steve in the black cocktail dress and heels, but she did rip the panties away before climbing on top.

 "Sweetheart." Steve was a breathless mess. "Move or something." 

Darcy frowned and reached up and twisted his left nipple causing him to gasp in pain. "I'm in charge here Cap." Oh but his voice sent shivers of need down her spine. 

She started off slow moving her body up and down his length, Steve's hips bucked up to meet her pace. Her cries of pleasure soon meet his harsh pants and moans.

"Darcy!" It was a warning but Darcy moved faster feeling just on the edge herself. She threw her head back and screamed as her orgasim was ripped from her, and just the edge of consciousness she could hear Steve join her in release. 

She collapsed on his chest her breathing almost returning to normal. "That was so hot." 

Steve smiled softly still to blessed out to form words, his free hand start to stroke her soft curls. Oh yes, it was the best feeling. 

"We got to do that again." And now Steve is looking at her. 

"It's not weird?" 

Now Darcy is rolling off to flop next to him and he pulls her into his arms and she nestles herself there feeling completely content. "Its weird Steve, but everyone has their own kinks." Steve opens his mouth to probably protest but Darcy shuts him up with a kiss."I love you Steve, no matter what you decide to wear."

Its not the first time he wonders how he got so lucky to have Darcy Lewis by his side. 

The first time Darcy catches Steve in drag is an accident, but that says nothing for all the times Steve wears drag because its something his girl likes as well.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Darcy's idea, and as far as ideas went it wasn't bad at all, she just had to convince Steve and Barnes that. Bucky she figured wouldn't be hard to convince she could see the longing looks he sent in her boyfriends direction when he was sure no one was looking, and she didn't have to be from the forties to know there was something going on between them even if neither acted on it.

Steve on the other hand would be a lot harder to convince, he still had a hard time coming to terms with what they did behind closed doors, and no matter how hard Darcy tried to tell him other wise he did see it as some kind of sin. That's why she decided that he needed this, it was a bonus however if she had two amazing buff super soldiers in her bed. 

"You want me to what?" Bucky asks leaning forward is mouth slightly agape. 

"To join me and Steve in the bedroom." Darcy responded without even batting an eyelash. "What you don't want what I'm offering up to you?" 

Bucky snorts. "Oh doll I'm not saying I'm don't want it but I want to know what strings are attached to this deal.

Darcy frowns. "No strings Buchanan." 

Bucky snorts again in disbelief. "Most gals wouldn't be willing to share her man with some other gal, much less another man."

"I'm not most gals." Darcy challenged twirling her now empty glass in her hands. And she was right, hell Bucky knew it she was most definitely not like others maybe that's why he and Steve were both drawn to her like a moth to a flame. "Im not blind I see the way you look at him, sometimes I am not sure if I want to save his virtue from the big bad wolf, or start filming the greatest sex tape ever." 

This time he let's out a full blown laugh. "Ya know our Stevie ain't got no virtue. Captain America yeah, but Steve? Hell no."

There is a mischievous glint in Darcy's eyes as she grinned. "Trust me Buckaroo I know." 

 

And that's how Bucky Barnes reformed Winter Soldier found himself beholding one of the most beautiful sights he ever seen. Steve was stretched out on the bed with Darcy riding his face her head thrown back and beautiful breathless moans came from her mouth, but the one thing Bucky couldn't take his eyes off of was the way Steve was dressed. He was wearing a red dress that hugged his body so perfectly that it should have been a crime, with matching red stilettos and fishnet stockings.

He leaned against the wall and watched as Darcy reached her climax, and he couldn't help to moan as she did. "Fucking beautiful." He breathed unaware he spoke it out loud. 

Steve's head snapped up almost instantly giving him a deer caught in the headlights sort of look that sent guilty chills running through his body. Darcy how ever looked rather pleased by the whole situation as she climbed off the bed and greeted Bucky with a kiss on the cheek. "Almost thought you weren't coming Buchanan." 

At this moment he really wished he didn't, cause he just wants the panicked betrayed look to leave Steve's face. He doesn't tell her that. "Wouldn't miss it for the world." 

Finally Steve finds his voice which sounded more like a dying hyena. "B...Buck what are you doing here?" Oh how desperately he was trying to cover himself, because he just couldn't bare the thought of his best friend hating him. 

"I invited him." Darcy pipes up and at this point she is maybe rethinking the whole idea. 

Steve has no idea what to think about the whole thing, his eyes keep flashing between Darcy and Bucky, just waiting to catch the big joke that he seemed to be apart of. "Why?" 

Darcy swallowed hard and shifted on her feet. "Because you love him and he loves you, so I thought what the hell let's make it a threesome." 

Steve looks mortified and Bucky looks down at the floor, but Darcy wasn't having any of the awkwardness that was hanging over them. Grabbing Bucky's metal hand she drags him over to the bed were Steve was sitting with his face buried in his hands. "He's not here to judge, Steve." She tells him softly her fingers making soothing circles on his arms and that's all it takes for him to relax.

 Taking his metal hand Bucky lifts Steve's chin to were blue eyes met his own and in one fleeting second his lips are on his best friends, and he finds Steve is kissing him back and for a brief second he can taste Darcy on his best friends tongue. "You sure Buck?" 

"Trust me sweetheart, never been more sure of anything." His hands were traveling up Steve's thigh causing the blonde to gasp. "You look so fucking perfect like this." 

Darcy makes a noise of approval, Bucky's head pops up and he looks at her because he hasn't forgotten about her. "I owe you doll." He throws a wink in her direction.

"I have a long list of ways you can pay me back." She practically purrs the words and she is pulling him down for a filthy kiss. "But right now I want a show." 

A chuckle comes from Steve who has become less shy with every passing second. "You heard the lady, Buck." 

"Oh and Barnes, be good to my girl." Darcy warns. It's scary and at the same time so fucking hot.

All he can do is nod as Steve claims his mouth again. Oh how he loved this side of Steve. He managed to get little breathless moans out of him as he latched on to his neck sucking and biting the tender flesh. 

With in a matter of minutes Bucky had Steve laying flat on his back, both of them naked. "I can't tell you how long I thought about this." 

There is a moan coming from both Steve and Darcy in response as Bucky pushes Steve's legs up with one hand and with the other he is grabbing for the lube. He coats his fingers liberally before tracing his fingers around Steve's hole. The sharp intake of breath from Steve tells him that he wasn't expecting it. He studies the blonde's face and his on cock grows hard at the pure list in his eyes. "Gonna stretch you out good so you can take my cock." 

Steve groans and bucks his hips up because damnit he wants it now! It causes Bucky to smirk as he pats his hipbone. "Patience punk." It was a warning one that Steve complies to almost immediately. 

Finally Bucky pushes his finger past the tight ring of muscles and he can hear Steve suck in a harsh breath. "Relax." Bucky gruffed in his ear.

He works the finger in and out adding a second one along side the first. Steve was a moaning mess as he arched his hips up to meet the thrust of Bucky's fingers, and to his side he could hear Darcy muttering filthy words of encourgment to Steve, and its the hottest thing Bucky has ever heard.

When Bucky removed his fingers Steve whined at the loss. 'I'm gonna give you something else. " Bucky whispered in Steve's ear and the blonde did everything he could to bite back the moan.

Steve's hips arched up when he felt Bucky's cock at his entrance, but then Bucky's hands were rubbing circles on his back causing him to relax. Bucky thrusted in and he saw stars.

"Bucky." Steve gasped after a bit. "Move please." 

"Anything for you princess." Bucky purred starting off with slowly shallow thrusts until he bottomed out. 

"Fuck." Came a groan from Darcy who was stretched out next to them with her legs spread open teasing her clit with her fingers. 

"You think you can cum just like that? From watching us?" Bucky asks pure sex dripping from voice as he gave Steve a rather hard thrust. 

"Yes. Fuck yes." Darcy cried out moving her fingers faster. 

"Don't cum to soon." Bucky warns as he turns his attention back to the blonde man underneath him. 

Steve was moaning wantonly arching up to meet every thrust. "Buck." He cried out his voice was wrecked. "So close." 

"Me too." Bucky replied with a groan and one last powerful thrust before spilling his seed inside of Steve. Steve shouted as he came all over is stomach.

Both men looked over to Darcy who was breathing heavily coming down from her own orgasim. "Fuck you two are so damn hot." She tells them smiling. 

Bucky pulls her into a searing kiss and Steve watches on with a smile on his face. 

Later though when they all their breathing under control they lay in the bed with Darcy in the middle, her head on Steve's shoulder and Bucky's metal arm draped across her waist and she can't help but think its the best idea she ever had.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Steve loves watching Darcy and Bucky play. He loves watching them take each other apart, leaving each other breathless and panting for air. Bucky is like a predator going in for the kill taking her apart with his fingers and mouth, and then his cock. Darcy however loves to play and tease getting him all worked up before letting him reach his release. It was a beautiful thing to watch. 

Like now Darcy was flat on her back with her legs spread wide with Bucky's face between them laping at her folds.

"Oh god Buchanan." Darcy panted hands grasping at the bedsheets underneath her. Steve hovers over her kissing her filthly pressing his tongue in her mouth and Darcy comes apart raking her nails along Steve's shoulders causing him to hiss in pain and pleasure. Darcy comes her body shaking and trembling as she does. 

Bucky pulls away giving his signature shit eating grin before pulling Steve down for a dirty kiss. Steve can taste Darcy on his tongue and it causes him to moan with excitement. "Doesn't our girl taste sweet Stevie?" And something inside of Darcy swells when he calls her that. Steve nods with a moan.

Finally Darcy hard most of her strength and sense back that she is tackling Bucky down on the bed, mostly because he let her do so. She looks down at him and she has the most devilish smile on her face as she starts kissing and sucking every inch of he his body paying close detail to ever inch, and if Bucky was hard before she started he is completely aching now as her hot mouth is on his various sensitive places. The sensitive places only Steve and Darcy know about. 

"Holy Fuck doll." Bucky moans as her mouth gets closer to his cock. He let's out a soft breath as she places a tender kiss to the head. Darcy Lewis is a little tease and her boys know it, but that's what they love the most. 

After a while Darcy pulls away from him, to crawl up his body. Kissing him deeply before she presses her lips to his ear. "I'm gonna rock your world Buchanan." He fucking growls in response.

Straddling him Darcy sends Steve a wink. "Hold him down for me will you sweetie?" 

And Steve pins his arms to the mattress mostly because Bucky trust him enough to let him do just that. 

Darcy sinks down on his length moaning, Bucky's hips meet her pace and he really wants Steve to release his arms because fuck he really really wants to touch her right now.

"You feel so good inside me." Darcy's sultry voice cut through the moans and it almost sends both Steve and Bucky over the edge. "So good." 

Bucky can't stand it anymore, he pulls his arms from Steve's grasp which earns him a sound of protest from the blonde. He grabs Darcy's hips and one fluid moment he changes there positions were he is the one looming over her, she gives him a pleased smirk. 

"Such a fucking tease." Bucky growls in her ear. He starts with hard fast thrusts and Darcy is screaming and moaning while Steve's fingers are wrapped around her wrist. 

Bucky is relentless as he keeps the fast pace and Darcy is underneath him moaning breathlessly. "Bucky." She screams. "So close." 

"Yeah?" His mouth is clasped over her nipple. "You think you can come for me?" 

She doesn't reply instead she yells out as with one final push Bucky's seed is spilling inside her and its enough to have her orgasim ripped out of her. 

When Bucky pulls out he collapses on the bed in the middle of Steve and Darcy and he turns to look at the brunette. "You don't play fair."

"Never claimed to." Darcy replies yawning already wrapping her body around Steve's. 

Yes Steve loves it when Darcy and Bucky play.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really good at smut so tell me what you thought or what I can do to improve.


End file.
